


I've always been in love with you (could you tell it from the moment that I met you?)

by toofastforfreedom



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rose has a heart, Rose has fears as well, Rose has feelings, and Luisa is so in love with her, and they stay in bed, because they deserve happiness, it's a cold morning day, she's so in love with Luisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toofastforfreedom/pseuds/toofastforfreedom
Summary: Luisa is her warmth in these cold days





	I've always been in love with you (could you tell it from the moment that I met you?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamiraScamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JANA!!!!
> 
> you're such a lil ball of fluff, so have some domestic - soft - happy roisa.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

It was snowing outside and there was no reason to get out of bed, but the darkness of the room with the sunrise peering in through the window was giving the perfect morning lighting to wake her up.

Luisa pressed her face against the pillow, still drowsy from the closeness of Rose’s body, breathing in and feeling the cool air of the morning, slowly opening her hazel hues eyes and blinking a few times before rolling to the other side of the bed where Rose was still asleep, with her red strands of hair curling into her face and with her mouth open to drool a little.

The brunette smiled, carefully bringing the sheets up to cover her bare freckled shoulder, shivering and mumbling sleepy while the redhead instinctively hugged the warm blanket in her sleep.

“Buenos días, mi amor…”

Rose didn’t open her eyes, but she mumbled “morning” back to her, turning onto her side and drawing her girlfriend close so that Luisa’s back was nestled against her chest with an arm resting on her waist.

She was a warm weight behind Luisa; her long, pale arm around her waist, her chest pressed into her back with her thighs tucked against hers and knees at the back of her own, melting into each other like two perfect puzzle pieces that fit together so perfectly.

The brunette bit her lower lip, closing her eyes thoughtfully and giggling softly as Rose kissed the back of her neck, slipping a leg between hers to get comfortable while running her fingers along her body.  

“I really love holding you, babe.”  Rose whispered under her sleepy breath, carefully shifting over to curl up against her back and bury her face in the nape of her neck.

Luisa sighed happily, all the tension that had built up during these past days starting to ease out of her shoulders, enjoying the feel of Rose’s chest rising and falling in pace with each breath she took.

Slowly, she laced her fingers together, bringing her hand to her lips to kiss each of her fingers as the redhead dozed off comfortably on her. It had been a rough week, and she wasn’t sure how long they had been laying there for, but the sounds of soft snores behind Luisa was more comforting to her than she could ever say, and somehow, she felt so safe wrapped in her arms because now, Rose was her home.

“Did you finish the drawing you were working on last night?” A soft murmur from Luisa broke the silence that had been the only conversation between them since the past few minutes.

She got a hum as an answer, and before she could speak again, Rose was already fast asleep.

The redhead was still tired; there was something that didn't let her sleep well, and that was the reason why she spent countless nights awake working wrapped up in a blanket, stumbling to her bed late and crawling under the sheets to curl into a ball next to girlfriend.

Luisa smiled, turning around in her arms to face that sleepy freckled face before she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her left ear, pressing a kiss on the tip of her cold nose, giggling as Rose wrinkled it, opening her eyes quietly to look at Luisa.

“I love it when you wake me up.” Rose whispered, nuzzling her nose with hers as her lips ghosted close to her lips, smiling when she heard Luisa giggling.

And that sound always made her heart skip a beat.

“And I love seeing your face first thing in the morning.” Rose bit her own lower lip, looking into Luisa’s eyes and slowly tracing her face, her fingertips lightly kissing her skin.

Rose slowly kissed her lips as Luisa shuddered when her finger followed the line of her jaw. The brunette growled playfully against her lips, kissing her back as slowly as Rose did, wanting to hold onto this moment for as long as she could.

Luisa shifted, so now she was half lying on top of her as her fingers curled into Rose’s hair before pulling back just enough to gaze down at Rose, nudding her noses together with a small hum.

She smiled, tilting her head to the side to brush Rose’s lips against hers, teasing gently and then pulling back so that Rose had to tilt her head up to follow her mouth and meet her in a deeper kiss.

The brunette smirked, moving to straddle the redhead properly to return the kiss with just as much fervor.

It was passionate and full of love, and Rose literally felt herself melting into the meaningful exchange.

Her pale hands had a mind of their own as they trailed from the hold on her hips and travelled down to grip her ass and pull her forward even more.

Luisa mouth was warm and firm, and the stroking of her thumb against Rose’s skin made Rose’s head spin, because every time they kissed, Rose felt like she was being awakened somehow, and she couldn’t explain that feeling, but she felt amazing.

“Is it possible to love too much?” Luisa whispered before biting her bottom lip, resting her forehead against hers. “Because I fall more and more in love with you every day…” She smiled softly, leaning in and pressing a quick peck against her lips.

The brunette rested her head on her chest and Rose held her tight, and for a moment the world stopped just to focus on them.

Luisa could hear her heart beating against her ear, and she was still amazed at how that pace could calm all her fears. She looked up at Rose, smiling at her before giving her another kiss on the lips, then down her jawline, down her neck and leaving a trail of kisses all over her face.

She kissed her all over; every freckle, every scar and every inch of her ended up with a kiss.

Luisa seemed to be memorizing her face, taking her moment in every inch, in every single detail, even though she was sure that she would never forget that face, and Rose found herself holding her close to her when Luisa rested her head on her chest again.

The redhead sighed, running her fingers through her hair while her other hand was caressing her back lovingly.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you…” She said, so softly, almost like a whisper,

Luisa frowned slightly, looking at her before sitting on her lap, taking Rose’s hands and carefully pulling her up with her. The brunette wrapped her legs around her waist, cupping her cheeks between her hands at the same time before kissing her forehead softly.

Rose wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her a little closer to just lightly hold her. She rested her chin on her shoulder, leaving soft kisses on Luisa’s neck before hiding her face in there, her favourite place.

“Why did you say that?” Luisa asked, resting her head on top of hers, tangling her fingers into the hair at he nap of her neck.

Rose kissed her neck one more time before moving her head to look at Luisa. She held her gaze on her, absentmindedly biting her lower lip as she tried to find the words to express herself.

She was not used to open up with her feelings like this, she was used to keep it all inside her, but sometimes it was too much. She was scared to put voice to that thought, but Luisa always made all easier.

“Because you are too perfect and too good for me, and I am all the opposite… and sometimes I think that you deserve better than me.” She whispered, looking down at her bodies tangled together.

Luisa put her index finger under her chin, lifting her head up until she was looking at her. Her honey doe eyes were melting in her light azure irises as the brunette leaned in to peck Rose’s nose gently.

“Hey babe, don’t say that.” Luisa said, her hands cupping her cheeks and looking down at her with confident eyes. “You are all what I need, and waking up next to you, and falling asleep in your arms every day is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Rose smiled, blinking away the tears in her eyes and releasing the breath she has been holding as Luisa kissed her softly, deliberately slow and smoldering, making it feel real, in a way Rose couldn’t explain.

How could Luisa ever have doubted her love for her?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always welcome!! 
> 
> thank you all for reading, i love all of you beautiful people xx. 
> 
> (and thank you, Jana, for all your incredible support!)


End file.
